


[podfic] A hard curl of satisfaction

by reena_jenkins



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, And then yeah filthy sex, BAMF Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Barebacking, Creampie, Exasperation, Explicit Sexual Content, Geralt doesn't think he deserves nice things, I cannot stress this enough, IT'S ALMOST MY 10-YEAR PODFICIVERSARY, Jaskier disagrees, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scenting, They Are Idiots, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Geralt was taught that a witcher is only good for one thing
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg (background)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88





	[podfic] A hard curl of satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A hard curl of satisfaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510483) by [iffervescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffervescent/pseuds/iffervescent). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Explicit Sexual Content, Anal Sex, Rough Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Scenting, Scent Kink, Mutual Pining, so much pining, They Are Idiots, I cannot stress this enough, Geralt doesn't think he deserves nice things, Jaskier disagrees, BAMF Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, exasperation, And then yeah filthy sex, IT'S ALMOST MY 10-YEAR PODFICIVERSARY

 **Length:** 01:49:05

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(W\)%20_a%20hard%20curl%20of%20satisfaction_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
